


Tavern Adventures: Keira

by Heron_Angel



Category: FalseAlias
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23387719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heron_Angel/pseuds/Heron_Angel





	Tavern Adventures: Keira

The warm orange lights of a distant town were usually a haven for most weary wanderers. Safety and shelter amongst the tight knit community was something even the bravest of adventurers needed. The safety of civilization, however, was always broken up by the few dastardly troublemakers that preyed on those feelings of security as a ‘legitimate’ business venture, those types of folk, almost traditionally, seemed to gravitate towards the nearest vendor of a good stiff drink.

Keira, the drow elf who was always on the run, had made it a habit to look for the signs of the nearest tavern, gravitating toward it like her many troubled relatives in crime, the dark complexion of her skin accentuated by her snowlike hair and sharp red eyes. Her sultry red painted lips curved into a smile as she, for once, had the coin in hand to enjoy a night of drinking, having done a legitimate job for once in her career. Surely a good deed meant she could get into a little more mischief than usual, right?

Sauntering up to the bartender, she immediately folded her arms on the table and gave him a cute stare, making sure to square up her cleavage to be in the center of his attention.

“You almost look disappointed to see me.” she cooed out to the barkeep, who was doing his best to remain stern in the face of her bow adorned cleavage.

“Yes, well you skipped out on your drinks last time you came around.” He said, motioning for a few men in the tavern to close in on the drow elf.

“A misunderstanding, I swear!” she said, her arm raising up only to be grasped by one of the men that had been called over, the other quite content with staring at her outstretched ass, teasing him with the prospect of a peek just under her skirt. “and as a show of good faith, I have the entirety of that tab with me right now and then some!”

The bartender looked skeptical, motioning for his goon to grasp the coin pouch hanging from her belt which was then emptied on the table, the drow elf smirking the entire time before the barkeep motioned for her release. Keira kept her hand up, wiggling her fingers at the departing muscle goon as she gave her hip a little sway, knowing she had a fine audience tuned right on the hem of her skirt. “So we’re straight.” She said, pushing the coin towards the barkeep. “Well, we will be as soon as you give me a couple of pints.”

“Upfront isn’t really your style, Keira. What’s wrong? Turning over a new leaf?”

“Oh, you wish. Let’s just say I’ve got a good feeling tonight and leave it at that?”  
The coins were gathered up, slid off the table and replaced with a two glasses of foaming ale, seemingly produced out of nowhere.

“Well, let’s hope it stays that way.”  
Keira took her spoils and walked off, smiling at the groans from the other patrons as their night’s entertainment was cut short. She found a table towards the back, placing her foaming delights on it as she prepared to help herself. No sooner had she decided on which mug to consume first did a pretty little thing come walking through the tavern doors. Keira joined the tables in range in staring, eying the curves, complexion and pointed ears of a very capable looking elven maiden, accompanied by two brutes much too large to be fellow elves. Keira’s lips parted into an eager grin, for that very same woman was now turning towards her, a piece of parchment in hand.  
“Keira, I presume?” said the woman, eying the drow at the table not with disgust, but with interest.

“Who wants to know?” she replied, still smiling.

“I come on my master’s order, word had it you frequented this place and the barkeep is an old friend of mine. I’ve heard a lot about you, mostly flattery and comments on your exploits.”

“What’s your opinion?” said Keira, leaning back in her chair, crossing one stocking covered leg over the other as she expertly perched herself on her seat, knowing full well from the glances of the two men with her that she was showing off some of her more fetching features. “Does the woman match up to the legend?~” The air of confidence she exuded was noted, and she felt a satisfying hit of excitement come upon her when she saw the stoney faced elf smile, crumpling up the parchment she had in hand and throwing it over her shoulder to her followers.

“Take off you two,” she said as she took a seat across from Keira who was eying her like a meal. “I think I’ll handle the relaying of our master’s ‘appreciation’ myself.  
The men nodded, exiting the tavern in quick fashion as the elf sat down. “Expecting someone?” she said, motioning to the two less than foamy drinks that adorned the table. “They’re mine, but please, help yourself, sugar.”

The elf hefted the mug in her delicate looking hand, taking a sizable gulp out of it with manners fit for a mercenary. The longer she drank and spoke, the more infatuated Keira became with her, and after a short while of downing the taverns cheapest booze: she had forgotten her nightly plans in favor of getting in this messenger’s pants. She laid the charm on thick, but it soon became apparent that the bar patrons were hoping to see a little action themselves. Thankfully, the elf noticed the peanut gallery and stood up, a bit wobbly, before approaching Keira and whispering into her ear, her hand tracing over the skin she so willingly showed off in her jacket.

“My master wishes to extend his appreciation…” she said with a slight slur. “Won’t you come to the basement so that I may… extend appreciation to you?”

Keira made a slight noise at the naughty elf, biting at the air as she followed the swaying hips of her latest to be conquest. She picked herself up from her chair, sneaking away to the backroom and down the stairs to the basement where the elf awaited, sitting neatly on a crate leaning back on outstretched arms, a single candle illuminating the room. “The barkeeps going to flip if he finds us down here…” Keira said in a tone that was far from caring, closing the distance on her prey.

“Please, knowing him: he’d let the whole bar go to waste just to watch.”  
Cornering her prey, Keira leaned up against the crate, face to face with her newest plaything as she immediately started with a brief kiss, the enthusiasm was met as the elf returned it, letting it linger a little longer than Keira’s opening gambit, which was all the teasing she could stand. Keira quickly wrapped her arms around the elf’s waist, bringing her down and locking her into a passionate kiss as she ran her hands over those deadly curves that she so hungrily watched when she first entered into her sight. The elf herself let out a squeak, her perch revoked as she wrapped her arms around the drow’s neck, swiftly undoing the bow as she let out a little moan into the kiss. Keira, not to be outmatched, retreated with a loud smooch, twisting her head to attack the elf’s neck with firm nibbles and suckling. She immediately went for the belt on her waist, undoing it in a moment as she squirmed to the teasing. Keira wasted little time with the elf’s pants, wriggling them down off those shapely hips and seeking to take everything, including her boots. The light armor proved to be more fastened than she had bargained for, and she slipped back after a few tugs, relieving the elf of her clothes and her submission.

The elf gave Keira a sultry gaze, locking onto her as she panted in her excitement. She pushed off of the crate, Keira tossing her clothes to the side as she sought to pin her again, but the elf dodged her, pushing her against the lone pillar in the center of the room and locking her down in another fierce kiss. Keira missed the taste of those lips, and so she played along for now as the elf removed her waist belt, leaving her jacket to fall open and reveal her wonderfully plump breasts. Keira’s own hands retaliated, trying to get at the elf’s top, but were quickly caught by her foe’s swift hands, pulled up behind the pillar and secured just as quickly by her own belt.

“Ah…!” grunted Keira, wriggling in the bonds as they were fastened around her wrists. Her face grew hostile, looking at the elf who had broken eye contact to dip down and suckle at her exposed tits. Keira couldn’t hold that anger as she felt her tongue swirl over her nipple, her big adorable eyes looking up at her as she did. The scowl left her face, replaced with a steady pant and occasional groan as the sneaky little hands of her new dom peeled away her skirt. A soft ‘smooch’ was heard as the elf pulled away from her tit, the drow elf looking down at her with a lustful desire in her eyes.

“Not bad, hm? See? Being a captive’s not so bad is it?” said the elf, her hand coming up to fondle her little prisoner of love before she rewarded her with another short smooch.  
Keira had to admit, the few times she had been tied up weren’t exactly… good, but the elf was starting to open up kinky new possibilities to her. It was a shame that any future encounter with ropes like this would only remind her of this moment as she felt a hand caress and squeeze her hips.

“You’ve got such a nice ass hehe…” the elf proceeded to peel away her stockings, making sure to give her newly exposed skin a proper rub down. The sensuality of the whole situation was starting to get to Keira, and she could feel her body start to sweat as she wriggled around fruitlessly, the elf toying with her breasts and rubbing over her thighs to her hearts content. Backing up again, the elf eyed her catch and, after snagging some of the rope covering the various sacks of the basement, tied off Keira’s thighs restricting her further. As if to celebrate the completion of her kink: the elf gave Keira a sharp spank.

“Uha..!” squeaked Keira, her body burning to be touched and teased more.

“Well I think this’ll hold until the town guards come around and collect you!”

Keira’s thorough warmth turned into an ice cold feeling as her face turned from eager to confused.

“You’ve got quite a reputation, you know? Thievery, extortion, obstruction of justice… public lewdity.” The last one made the elf smirk. “A reputation well earned, I imagine, but that’s no concern of mine. The prize for your capture will be more than enough to get me out of my own little debts around town, oh but don’t worry! I’m sure once the guards are through processing you, you’ll make a mighty nice bargaining chip when I do business again around the lowlands, I’ve heard they’ve been looking for a drow girl who looks an awful lot like you!”  
Keira’s surprise turned into anger as she wriggled hard against the bonds.

“You have noooo idea who you’re messing with, lady. Do yourself a favor and untie me before I show you what a sorceress can really do!”

“Oh, yes. I heard about all that too, an elf who can’t cast magic… how shameful! If you’re as good as you say you are, then why not free yourself right now, hm?”  
Keira held her angry gaze, not saying a word.

“Thought so. Well, I’ll be going now. Do be a good girl and stay put until I get back with the guards okay? Oh, and I wouldn’t bother calling for help. We’re in the middle of the midnight shift around here and I’m sure any attention you would garner, given your current state, would be… interesting, to say the least!”

“Wait…!” Said Keira with a tang of desperation. “Has everything you told me been a lie then?”

The elf giggled, slipping on her pants as she replied. “Well, the bartender and I really do go way back, so that was the truth.” She stopped for a moment. “Oh, and you really do have a nice ass.~” another giggle accompanied the ascent to the bar, leaving the drow alone in the basement with nothing but sweat, shame, and unfulfilled arousal to accompany her.

There were a few more moments of struggling, Keira fruitlessly pulling against her tight bonds as she tired herself out very quickly. Despite the truth of her sorcery: she realized quickly it was to be her only means of escape as she tensed her fingers and tried to focus her mind. She gritted her teeth, trying to conjure up a spell to break herself out of the bonds on her wrists.

“Come on…” she growled to herself. “Just need to…”


End file.
